


Like the air I breathe

by Hamiloki, Luenor



Series: Hamiloki and Luenor's wacky writing adventures [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Object Insertion, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse, Qui-Gon's cloak, Sex Toys, breeding fantasy, first heat, getting caught, lightsabers as sextoys, mating fantasy, since we use toys pretty casually, we decided to use that prompt quite... liberally, you see where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiloki/pseuds/Hamiloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luenor/pseuds/Luenor
Summary: Wincing, Obi-Wan tried to sit up. Kriff, this couldn’t be real. He had always been quite the late bloomer but when he hadn’t presented as neither Alpha nor omega until he hit eighteen, he just naturally assumed he was just the average beta only without the big reveal he had expected. He honestly hadn’t even really cared that much until now.But the mess of slick between his legs and on the sheets spoke books about what was actually going on. He had gone into kriffing heat of all things. Just because he hadn’t known the feel of it until now didn’t mean he forgot this embarrassing classes he had to attend years ago. He was so, so fucked.-Or: Obi-Wan going into heat for the fist time while home alone. Unholy shenanigans ensues.-For QuiObi Kinkweek Day 3: Sextoys/Omegaverse
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Hamiloki and Luenor's wacky writing adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	Like the air I breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I (Hamiloki) always wanted to write inappropriate use of lightsabers... He he he....
> 
> We decided to go that route because "normal" toys are present in almost all of our other submissions to the Challange. So we... thought outside the box and came up with this... T H I N G
> 
> Titel from "Like a drug" by Adam Tyler
> 
> Enjoy, laides, gentlement and fellow queers.
> 
> \- Cheers, Hamiloki and Luenor

“Obi-Wan? Hello? Galaxy to Padawan?” 

The young Jedi startled, eyes focussing on his Master’s face just centimetres away from his “Oh…Uh… Apologies, Master, I got lost in thought. What is it?” The older man chuckled. “I just wanted to tell you that we’ll be coming out of hyperspace soon. Try not get too distracted again, alright?”

“Yes, Master, I’ll stay with you.” Obi-Wan answered, smiling softly at Qui-Gon’s lovingly humorous tone. He sat up and stretched a bit but froze in his movements when he felt slightly nauseous trying to get up from his seat. Strange, he thought, after six years of apprenticeship he thought he got quite accustomed to feeling of hyperspace travel. When he was younger, being in a spaceship had made him slightly sick each time, however he thought he had shaken the issue off several years earlier. But that didn’t matter right now. 

Looking out the viewport of their ship’s bridge, he could see Coruscant quickly getting closer which proved quite the relieve to both Master and Padawan. They had been gone for two months on some moist jungle planet, studying an animal species that was thought to be extinct due to overhunting and trying to secure its protection with the local authorities. In short, they had seen hardly anything but mud and leaves for quite some time and both craved nothing but the comfort of a proper shower and a nap in sheets that were not already soaked through from air humidity.

Not that Obi-Wan ever complained about the past two month’s situation when he saw how his Master’s robes clung to his body as he moved or when he stripped more freely than usually when going to sleep. No. That, the younger Jedi had certainly enjoyed. And honestly, who with two eyes and any interest in human males could even blame him, for force’s sake? This would be the only thing Obi-Wan would miss after returning home from this particular though.

As soon as the ship touched down in the temple hangar, the Padawan was on his feet, eager to finally be rid of his muddy clothes. However, taking an excited step towards the exit had stumbling and feeling slightly light-headed.

“Is everything alright, Padawan mine?” his Master once again inquired, sounding rather concerned. Obi-Wan just nodded “Yes, Master. I just seem to be a bit worn out from our mission and the vast change in climate now that we have returned home. It’ll be alright with some sleep, I hope.” 

“Just be careful and tell me if it gets worse, my darling apprentice.”

~*~*~*

After helping Obi-Wan into their quarters, Qui-Gon excused himself to report to the council about their return and findings but not before leaving out some food for the younger one to eat after he had taken a shower. 

Smiling gratefully, Obi-Wan carefully made his way to the ‘fresher and peeled of the clothes he had been wearing for far too long. They didn’t expect to stay in the wilderness for quite this long and thus hadn’t take many spare robes with them. The young man threw the dirty piles of fabric into the laundry and stepped into the shower. He couldn’t hold back the sigh that escaped his throat when the gentle spray of warm water hit his tense shoulders. This was exactly what he had needed.

After washing his hair thoroughly, Obi-Wan went at soaping up the rest of his body, quietly gasping when he accidentally brushed one of his nipples. Had he always been this sensitive? Shrugging it off, he continued cleaning up. His body, however, had other plans and it took quite some self-control for him not to get distracted. He should really rather sleep before this got even worse. 

Drying off -once again not without the suppression of the sudden urge to touch himself- Obi-Wan pulled on some underwear and set down at the counter in their small shared kitchenette to eat. His Master had left him some sandwiches and a cup of water but as delicious as they looked, he could only muster a few bites before he felt nauseous once again. Placing the food in the fridge, he took his drink with him and straight went to bed. Hopefully, this would all be over once he woke up, he mused while drifting off to sleep.

~*~*~*

Apparently, the universe hated Obi-Wan Kenobi. He woke up not ten minutes later, disoriented, sheets soaked through with sweat and… Oh no... This had to be a joke, right? 

Wincing, Obi-Wan tried to sit up. Kriff, this couldn’t be real. He had always been quite the late bloomer but when he hadn’t presented as neither Alpha nor omega until he hit eighteen, he just naturally assumed he was just the average beta only without the big reveal he had expected. He honestly hadn’t even really cared that much until now.

But the mess of slick between his legs and on the sheets spoke books about what was actually going on. He had gone into kriffing heat of all things. Just because he hadn’t known the feel of it until now didn’t mean he forgot this embarrassing classes he had to attend years ago. He was so, so fucked.

Trying to remember what he was supposed to do, the young man came up blank. He could recall nothing he had learned whatsoever. What was ever present in the forefront of his mind, however, was the heavy scent of Alpha, his Master’s scent. Oh blazes, that just about made it so much worse. It was faint, only coming from his clothes and belongings across the apartment but impossible to ignore. He wanted Qui-Gon. More than ever.

Before he knew what was going on, Obi-Wan was on his feet, sneaking towards the source of that intoxicating smell, head swimming. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine as he entered his Master’s room, the scent now surrounding him like soft but heavy blanket, making his knees nearly give out under him. 

Blindly, he grabbed at the wall to steady himself and felt the familiar, rough spun fabric of a robe hanging there. Qui-Gon must have left it here before meeting with the council, the smell on it strong as if worn for a long time but very soothing to Obi-Wan’s mind. He pulled the cloak close to his body, burying his nose in it and inhaling deeply.

He took it with him, looking around some more for things he could take without Qui-Gon noticing and then carefully padding back to his room. He still appeared to be alone. Good.

Crawling into his bed again, he gathered all the blankets and pillows he could find around his room, curling up among them, covered in his Master’s big cloak. His face deep within the fabric, the maddening smell of Qui-Gon, the Omega ground his hips against the bed, his moan lost in the nest he had built around him.

“M-Master…” He whimpered, sliding a hand over his chest and down to his cock, wrapping his hand around it and stonking desperately. 

He had always found his Master irresistibly attractive, ever since he started feeling attractions of any kind. His craving had intensified over the last few years to the point where he could hardly stand it to have his Master change in the same room or receiving his friendly touches to his shoulders and back without blushing. The man was just the perfect image of an Alpha in every way and no man or woman could have resisted, honestly.

Obi-Wan gripped himself harder, fucking his hips forward to get as much frictions as possible but still needing more. Slick ran down his thighs and his hole clenched around nothing. Fuck, he needed to be filled. 

Carefully, the Omega slid a hesitant finger into himself and found himself loose and ready. He groaned loudly, adding first a second then third finger. It felt fucking amazing, why hadn’t he done this before? 

Inhaling his Master’s scent deeply, Obi-Wan moaned loudly, moving both his hands faster, wishing it were Qui-Gon’s hands and not his own touching him so deliciously. The Alpha’s fingers were so much bigger than his own, would reach so much deeper into him and stretching him thoroughly. Would he praise him while preparing him for his cock? Tell him what a good omega he was and how well he was taking him? 

Obi-Wan could almost hear him whispering in his ear and he wailed as he came hard, covering his hands and the cloak around him with his slick. As his hips still twitched into his hand he imagined how Qui-Gon would whisper to him and stoke his hair if he were here, how he would tell Obi-Wan he looked pretty when he came.

But he still needed more, something bigger. Blearily, Obi-Wan looked around in search of something, anything, to satisfy him. As his eyes caught on his lightsaber, knocked to the floor from his nightstand, he groaned out loud. Deep down, he knew it was a stupid idea. But he just didn’t care, too much in need of any stimulation.

He reached for it, almost falling out of his precious little nest. When he had his weapon safely in hand, he curled back into the fabric around him, pulling the cloak close again. 

Getting on his knees, he pushed his arse up into the air and turned the sabre hilt upside down, rubbing the bottom of it against his hole. The cool metal soothed his heated skin nicely, making him purr out loud. He imagined it was his Master’s, no, his Alpha’s cock at his entrance. His entire body was so big, his cock would be, too, Obi-Wan was sure.

Slowly, he pressed in, biting his lip at the sensation. Careful not to reach the ignition, he stopped a few centimetres from the other end, the lightsaber still so deep inside him, Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled back into his head. That was it, exactly what he needed.

He pulled it out again just to quickly thrust it back. Fuck it felt just perfect. 

How he wanted his Alpha to do this to him, covering his small form with his much larger body, pounding him into the mattress. He would grip his hip tightly, leaving bruises for days, growling deeply at his little Omega’s tightness. Or maybe he would use the sabre on him too, telling him what a slut he was for letting himself be fucked with his own weapon. 

Shit, if only Qui-Gon was here, he needed the Alpha so bad. He wanted nothing more than to be filled up by him, knotted and bred. To be full of his Master’s pups… The thought made Obi-Wan come on the spot, clenching around the rigid metal within him but not stopping his movements. He still needed more.

He sat up, his hips slowly rising and falling on the hilt, his head thrown back as he moaned wantonly. With his free hand, Obi-Wan stoked all over his body, gently tweaking his nipples before settling lightly around his neck. He didn’t squeeze, just kept it there, imagining his Master’s hand there instead in this possessive gesture. Maybe Qui-Gon would even claim him for real, bite down firmly and take him as his own.

The sabre his Obi-Wan’s prostate, the new angle making the sensation even more intense. His thighs trembled with fatigue, but the need was still burning him up from the inside, like a flame scorching every single coherent thought. 

He wasn’t sure if he was imagining things, when he heard the door to the apartment open and close but either way he didn’t care, way too lost in his haze of lust. His moans surely carried all the way through the door and living room. Footsteps approached his door, but he couldn’t stop his desperate movements, driving the metal even deeper into himself. 

When the door opened -without so much as a knock- he was done for. Seeing his Master look at him, smelling his scent for real, hearing him whisper his name in shock and awe undid him and he came hard, throwing his head back and screaming his Alpha’s name, collapsing into himself, the sabre falling to his side, forgotten. 

“Master…” he murmured sated, looking at the man with droopy eyes. Qui-Gon stood stock still in the door, only the tented front of his leggings betraying his thoughts on what he had just witnessed.

“Padawan, I…” Qui-Gon stammered, confused. He still entered though, walking towards the Omega’s nest.

“Want you, Master… Hold me, please…” Obi-Wan sounded sleepy.

And Qui-Gon did, laying down and kissing the soft ginger hair, damp with sweat but smelling so sweet, the Alpha decided never to let his Omega go.


End file.
